You Can Always Count on Me
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: Slash! The title has nothing to do with the song used. While talking to Randy whose having some relationship problems, Shawn remembers how and why Hunter became so important to him. Shawn/Hunter mainly and more pairings inside.


My first wrestling slash fic! I'm kinda new at this so constructive criticism is very welcome, but flames aren't. Now this is **SLASH**, so if you don't like it then don't read it. Now I just have one thing left to say...on to the slash!!

Pairings: Shawn/Hunter, past Dave/Shawn and a little Cena/Orton

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anyone or any song mentioned in this story. Vince owns them and they own themselves too. If they didn't it just be kind of weird.

Summary: While talking to Randy, Shawn remembers just why Hunter is so special to him. By the way I know No Mercy was awhile ago, but for the sake of this making sense it takes place the day after it.

* * *

Shawn yawned as he walked into lobby, grinning as he remembered the events from the previous night. He may have lost the ladder match against Chris, but the time he spent with Hunter was a gain that far outweighed his loss.

Since the draft had split them up the only time they got to see each other was on their rare days off and of course on PPV weekends. This just made every moment shared between them that much more precious. While he didn't see Hunter he did see Randy eating breakfast alone and from the looks of him, he seemed really depressed.

"Hey Randy!" Shawn said as he sat down across from him. "Your looking kind of down what's wrong?" Randy just sighed in return. Shawn tried again. "Come on I haven't seen you this down since the last time John was injured." This seem to strike a nerve as Randy turned and glared at Shawn.

"Why don't shut up and go bother someone else!" he shouted back.

Shawn smiled when he caught on to what was bothering the other wrestler, "I get it. Missing your man huh?"

Randy glared at him again before sighing, deciding it couldn't hurt to tell Shawn his dilemma. "Yeah if you want to put it that way. I mean ever I started touring again I've rarely seen him, and you know sometimes I wonder if he hasn't found someone else."

"Randy you don't really think he would cheat on you simply because you two are apart do you?" he asked.

Randy averted his eyes and looked out the window, "I don't know, but I can't help but think it sometimes and I wonder why he's with me even though I've done so many stupid things before."

Shawn chucked at this, "You know this sounds like me and Hunter."

Randy quirked his eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well even before we got together he always looked out for me." Shawn began, "When I was hurting or I did something stupid he was always there for me. I always used to call him my rainy day man." Shawn chuckled for a minute then paused and said softly, "He was a lot of help. Especially when I found out Dave was cheating on me..."

Randy quirked his eyebrow and leaned in to listen. "Well this is what happened..." Shawn began.

**FLASHBACK**

_Shawn walked quickly into the locker room after the show was over, looking for his lover. Today was their six month anniversary and he hadn't seen Dave all day. They had gotten lucky this month since their anniversary fell on a Pay Per View weekend when all three brands would be together. 'I wonder where he could be.' Shawn thought. He ended his search when he heard some suspicious sounds coming from behind the door to Dave's locker room._

_**When I think about the first time  
**__**I thought I found someone who cared for me  
**__**But things were not as they appeared to be**_

"_Are you sure he left already?" a voice said. _

_'What's Chris still doing here? I saw him leave with Jeff earlier.'Shawn thought. He leaned in closer to listen better. He listened in shock as he heard his lover's deep voice began to speak. _

_**Rainy Day Man  
**__**On your shoulder I cried  
**__**When my first brush with love  
**__**Left me shaking inside  
**__**Rainy day man**_

"_Trust me baby." Dave said. "Shawn's probably still looking for me at the hotel or something. He has no idea I'm still here." Shawn couldn't stop the tears from falling as heard the moans and sighs coming from the room. He couldn't believe that Dave would do this to him! He couldn't stand to listen any more and ran outside to parking lot, and right into Hunter._

"_Hey heartbreaker, what are you..." he trailed off when he heard Shawn's sniffling. "Shawn? What happened?" he asked._

_**Ever since I can remember  
**__**Just like a brother you've been strong and true  
**__**Always been the one to see me through**_

"_It's Dave...he...he"Was all he could get out before he burst into tears again. Hunter walked him to his car and took him back to the hotel. Hunter took Shawn to his room and sat him on the bed, determined to find out what Dave had done to his best friend._

"_Shawn come on tell me what happened." Hunter asked gently. _

_Shawn sat silently for a moment, doing nothing but staring at the ground. All of a sudden he turned and hugged Hunter, burying his face in his chest. He spoke so softly that Hunter had to strain his ears to hear what he said. "What did you just say Shawn?"_

_**Rainy day Man  
**__**Your much more than a friend  
**__**I would give anything  
**__**Just to see you again  
**__**Rainy Day Man**_

"_I said Dave cheated on me..." Hunter couldn't believe Dave would do this to Shawn. "I found him with Chris in his locker room at the arena." He sniffled again "What did I do wrong? Why would he do this to me?"_

_It took every ounce of will in his body not to go find Dave and beat the hell out of him. Dave knew about Shawn's history with guys and how he'd been treated in the past. Hunter didn't understand how he could hurt his friend like this. Instead of killing Dave he wrapped his arms around Shawn, rubbing his back soothingly._

_**Rainy Day Man  
**__**On Your Shoulder I cried  
**__**When my first brush with love  
**__**Left me shaking inside**_

"_It's okay heartbreaker. You know you can always count on me. I'll always be here for you I promise."Hunter whispered. Shawn looked up at him and smiled, leaning his head against his chest again. He made a vow that night to always keep that promise to Shawn and of course to beat the hell out of Dave the next time he saw him and anytime he saw him after that._

_**Rainy Day Man  
**__**Your much more than a friend  
**__**I would give anything  
**__**Just to see you again  
**__**Rainy Day Man  
**__**Rainy Day Man  
**__**Rainy Day Man  
**__**Rainy Day Man**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hunter stayed with me that whole night. Then went with me when I broke up Dave, which wasn't a pretty sight." Shawn smiled at that memory. "And I know if you got hurt, John would do the same thing for you in a heartbeat."

Randy chuckled at that, "That and more." The two laughed for a moment before Randy spoke again. "Thanks Shawn. You really helped a lot."

"No Problem at Randy. I was glad to help." Shawn said.

Randy stood up from the table and prepared to leave. "I'm gonna go call John. After listening to you I really should talk to him. I'd been kind of a jerk to him lately."

"Well what are you still standing here for? Go call him."Shawn smiled as Randy left and a strong set of arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"So what were you two talking about?" Hunter asked.

Shawn looked up and gave his smiling lover a kiss "Nothing much. Just explaining why you mean so much to me. He said, glancing at Randy's fleeting form.

Corny ending I know. Still Please R and R


End file.
